Chuck Versus the Shot
by ChucksterNerd
Summary: When a mission goes bust, it leaves Casey in hospital. Something happens to Sarah shortly after, leaving Chuck To save her. Someone is trying to take out team Bartowski.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its characters.**

**Note: After season three, ignoring season 4. Devon might appear at some point, but he was never with Ellie. Just a friend. Casey/Ellie and Charah.**

**Chapter 1**

''So, what's the mission, guys?''

Chuck bounced through the doors of Castle with a grin on his face. Sarah loved his grin, for one it was a genuinely happy smile that lit up his chocolate brown eyes, and secondly, it always made her smile.

''Beckman's about to brief us, your just in time'' she said.

Chuck leaned over to kiss Sarah on the cheek – which made her grin even more – and sat down on the seat behind her. As usual, they sat on the left hand side with Casey on the right. Sarah's smile began to dim as she looked at Casey. He was staring at the table, a blank look on his face. He hadn't even moved an inch when Chuck had greeted them. She watched as Chuck turned his head too, a concerned look highlighting on his face.

''You okay big guy?'' Sarah heard chuck ask.

Casey didn't reply, but kept staring at the table, a slight touch of a frown beginning to appear on his forehead. Chuck turned to look at her, concern emanating from his eyes. She looked back, puzzled. Casey hadn't always been one for words, and perhaps she would never have even noticed if he was acting strangely if it was 4 years ago, but Sarah knew that he had changed. Significantly. He talked more, felt more… John Casey _was_ more.

So right now, as he sat there looking lost, she knew something was wrong.

''Casey?'' she said even louder.

He started and looked up, the frown that had begun to show fully appeared and the normal Casey was back.

''Huh?'' he grunted.

She was about to ask what was bothering him when a small beep alerted them to Beckman's call.

She talked about a Titan agent that was currently in L.A. Titan was worse than Fulcrum, and perhaps the ring. No matter what they did, more agents seemed to appear, shooting, killing, bombing, and committing treason…

''All three of you will track down his location and attempt to bring him in. He may have valuable information we can get out of him, and if not, then there is still one less Titan agent endangering the Intersect''

She nodded. She hadn't been happy to find out that Titan was interested in the Intersect. That they wanted to know everything about it, what it was, what it did, and worst of all whom at this very moment held it safe inside his head. She grimaced. Why did every evil organisation want the Intersect? Didn't they have good, structured training facilities for their agents?

She nodded and the three of them set to work, they hatched a plan and worked out the kinks. They tracked their man to staying at the Grande Epiphany, and checked out the blueprints of the entire hotel. They were fully engrossed in the task, but Sarah still couldn't get Casey's strange behaviour out of her head. She pushed it to the back of her mind. For now…

The mission was fairly simple, ensuring nothing went wrong. She, Chuck and Casey would go in, pretending not to know each other. Chuck and Sarah would converse with an interesting subject after introducing themselves, effectively keeping them active whilst out of the marks way, leaving Casey to disguise himself as a rogue CIA agent, giving up information on the intersect in return for 'Revenge on this country'. Casey hadn't liked the implication of pretending to be someone who didn't support America and its citizens, even though he admitted a fair few of them he could do without. (Jeff and Lester's names were mumbled at some point) He would lead the Titan agent, Barker, to the roof where Chuck and Sarah would follow and pull their guns out on him, successfully taking him in. Of course, Chuck's gun would be a tranquillizer. He might be a spy, but he still wasn't fond of guns.

* * *

><p>Chuck paused from his conversation with Sarah and watched Casey at the bar. He hadn't forgotten about his strange behaviour earlier and wondered if it had something to do with Alex, but tried to push it to the back of his mind. He was on a mission. Still, he thought Casey's shoulders slumped slightly.<p>

He glanced around the room looking for their mark, just as he walked through the door, and Chuck flashed. Pictures flashed before his eyes, filled with incriminating information that could put this guy away in an underground bunker with no light for the rest of his life. Sarah noticed and took his hand leading towards the bar, ordering two martinis. Barker sat down beside Casey and they engaged in conversation. After two minutes, Barker got up, Casey following him. They were heading towards the stairs as planned.

Chuck followed; taking one quick sip of his martini, closely behind Sarah as she expertly trailed them, not making a sound. The door was slightly ajar at the top of the roof stairs. Chuck watched as Sarah nudged it open with her gun. The scene awaiting his eyes behind the door knocked the breath out of him. Barker had Casey, barely conscious, held in a head lock, a gun pointed at his head. Sarah froze.

''Put that gun down, or your friend here takes a bullet''

* * *

><p>Sarah hesitated, probably looking for a solution. Chuck looked at her desperately but she looked like she came up with nothing as she slowly knelt down and put her silver gun on the concrete. She looked at Chuck who was still standing in the doorway, his Tranq gun slack in his hand. He saw something in her light blue eyes, and he slowly put his gun down and stood back up.<p>

She was still on the ground. Please work she begged, please. She grasped her hand into her ankle holster and grabbed her knife. With a flick of her wrist it hit him in the shoulder, carefully avoiding Casey's head. He buckled, pulling Casey with him, whose eyes were half open. A shot rang out. She turned to look at Chuck who was staring with wide eyes at the escapade in front of him. She glanced back to Barker who was now keeling with rage and had a conscious Casey on his knees in front of him, the gun aiming at his head. This didn't make sense. She'd heard a shot! Then she saw it, the blood dripping down his arm. NO! A helicopter sounded in the distance. It wasn't going to be theirs.

''That sounds like my ride, they'll be here any minute. Oh, and if you try anything like that again, Ill put a bullet in his head, not just his shoulder.''

Tears welled up in Sarah's face as she saw Casey's face turn from bewildered, to confused, to inhumane pain as he finally felt the burning excruciating pain she knew he would feel. He went to grasp his shoulder but Barker grabbed it himself, his nails digging in. Casey's face contorted with pain and Sarah grimaced.

''Don't even move, _agent''_

Even now, while his blood was flowing freely from his shoulder, Casey cracked the scene with sarcasm.

''Yeah because we didn't know our cover was blown...''

Barker growled, a low threatening growl, much like Casey did sometimes. She watched as Barker's grip on Casey's injured shoulder tightened and Casey's face contorted in pain again. Wind blew at her hair and she ducked as the helicopter flew over the building and came level with the roof. Barker began pulling Casey none too gently backwards towards the helicopter. She saw her gun lying on the floor, and knew she had to risk it, or Casey would be taken. She aimed straight at Barker's head and shot, but one of his bodyguards from the copter launched themselves in front of him, collapsing to the floor. He was now safely in the helicopter with Casey. She shot at the glass, but it was bulletproof. Watching as Casey was shoved into the seat opposite, with at least 4 guns trained on him, she realized there was nothing she could do, Casey was being taken. She looked around. Chuck had realized that too.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was pain. In his shoulder…his head and his wrists. The second thing was he realized he could open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first but things soon came into focus. There was a single light on the ceiling of the dark room. Metal bookshelves were standing all around the room, except they were devoid of books. He caught sight of weapons, needles… everything needed in an interrogation was lying on the shelves. He looked down. Each of his wrists was bound tightly by rope to each sharp metal arm rest. He realized that the edge of the armrests was digging into his wrists, drawing blood and causing the pain. He had his plain white T-shirt on (Red blood seeping through the entire left side) and his casual black trousers he'd worn on the mission. A pain at the back of his head throbbed where he had been knocked unconscious, but the most brutal pain was emanating from his shoulder. The bullet had obviously sunk deep into his muscle, lodging itself there. It burned; it singed, throbbed and stung… Casey wondered if there was any type of pain that he wasn't feeling.<p>

A door opened to his right, revealing Barker and 3 other men. They'd obviously been watching him through a video feed. They walked in, closing the door behind them.

''Alright there big guy, Not in pain are we? Not the big NSA agent…'' Barker taunted with a smirk on his face.

When Casey talked his voice was slightly rough, his throat, dry.

''It's hard not to find you a pain in the ass.''

Barker walked up to him slowly, the smirk still set in place, but Casey knew he was hiding his rage behind it. He still wasn't ready for it though. Barker hit his cheekbone with a dull thud. Casey's head shot to the side and hit against the metal frame, increasing his headache, not to mention the now throbbing jaw of his. Barker grinned. A real grin. A grin that went straight through Casey's centre, into his very foundations. There was no way in hell he was going to get himself out of this one.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck stood in front of the screen at Castle. Sarah could see the worry in the General's face as she looked at Sarah and Chuck's blank, angry and agitated faces. Sure she was a superior ranking General, but this was <em>her<em> team and she was _their _general.

''The Colonel?'' she asked.

Sarah swallowed.

''General, the plan didn't go as expected. Barker knew. Casey's cover was blown before we had arrived; nothing Casey had said or done would have shown him he was lying. It was going flawlessly until we reached the roof. Barker had Colonel Casey in a head lock, a gun pointed at his head. Chuck and I were forced to drop our weapons. Whilst I was putting my gun down, I grabbed a knife and flung it at Barker. It hit him in the shoulder but he only staggered. Casey paid the price.''

The General frowned. ''Walker…?''

Sarah swallowed again, trying to compose herself.

''General, Barker… Barker… he shot him. He shot Casey in the shoulder. He was bleeding profusely.''

The General seemed to slump for a second before righting herself.

''You have no indication of his whereabouts?''

''General, if I may, we are currently tracking the helicopter that Barker was picked up on and we should have the location within the next 24 hours. He may or may not still be close to its current location. I would like to ask if Sarah and I could go with the team intending to rescue him. Please.''

Sarah looked at Chuck. It was the longest sentence he had said since the incident. After they had moved the body of the dead Agent and left after calling the clean – up team, they had immediately returned to Castle to inform the General of the circumstances.

''I shouldn't think it will be a problem Agent Bartowski, but I ask that you both be careful, I will be in and out of meetings for the next 8 hours, so I will not be able to brief either of you, but if you rescue the Colonel do not hesitate in informing me. My team is more important than the government.''

She raised an eyebrow at that

''If you find the Colonel's location before then call the team in immediately. Oh, Walker, Bartowski, bring him back, we can't let the Colonel Slip up and talk about the Intersect.''

Sarah saw the look of concern and worry again before the General terminated the conference and knew she was more worried about Casey's welfare than the impossible event of him talking. He would be tortured in any way possible and he wouldn't give in. She looked at Chuck who was moving back towards the computer tracking the copter.

''Are we any closer to finding where it is?''

Chuck looked at her, a gleam of hope in his eyes.

''We should know within 12 hours, the maps become more condensed, half of L.A is gone. He's in the north. Well, at least the helicopter is…''

The gleam of hope in his eyes faltered slightly. She took his hand and stroked it.

''We'll find him; we'll bring him back.''

She went to prep for the mission, but stopped and looked back.

''Oh and Chuck; It wasn't your fault.''

Chuck looked at her and smiled, comforted. Slightly.

* * *

><p>'So Mr. National Security… how's your shoulder. Bullet still lodged deep inside there?'' Barker grinned again.<p>

Casey rolled his eyes. ''No, of course it isn't, stupid'

Barker looked stunned for a second.

''You can't take a bullet out… how the…? '' Casey grinned.

''I used this really great new invention. It's called sarcasm.

That earned him a smack in the face. ''Tell me your –real- name, now''

Casey looked at him.

''Don't you think you should torture me first? I mean I know you're an ass but really?

Another smack in the face.''Give me your name… now.''

Casey shook his head, taking away the blurriness enveloping his mind.

''Alright! Alright...It's Bond, James Bond''

Casey grinned again. The bulky guy standing beside him looked at Barker, who nodded. He strode across to a bookshelf and picked up a metal pole. He crossed the room with a sick grin on his face, swung back the metal bar and hit Casey's shoulder as hard as he could. All Casey could do was close his eyes and hold back the yell of pain that was threatening to burst from his mouth.

''Okay, are you sure you don't want to tell me your real name? Because you know, this isn't even the big question. Meaning this isn't even the big torture.'' He paused. Den, get him standing.''

Casey was untied at the wrists and had his arms chained above his head. This was the worst part. He knew it.

Barker walked silently over to the bulky man, identified as Den and took the metal poll from him. He walked over to Casey, the same sick smirk he'd seen on Den growing as he swung forwards.

* * *

><p>Sarah watched as the map slowly got smaller. They were in Casey's apartment; he had the best surveillance and technology. They had the NSA rescue team on stand-by to await further instruction. 6 hours had gone by, and they were 88% on the search. Chuck had said around one more hour and they would have the location. She had to keep the tears that were in her eyes back, 6 hours of waiting for them will have been 6 hours of torture for Casey.<p>

A video feed appeared on the screen, as a message from Beckman came though.

'Just sent. May be useful.'

It opened on screen and she watched as Casey was hit over and over inside what looked like some kind of warehouse. Her breath caught and she looked at Chuck as Casey remained silent.

''Who is the Intersect?''

He asked it over and over again as Casey was hit again and again. Chuck looked liked he was crumbling before her eyes. She realized what he would be thinking. That it was his fault, that Casey was enduring this for him. She flicked it off and Chuck looked down.

''It wasn't helping. Chuck, we're going to find him. I promise.''

He looked at her, looking remotely consoled.

There was a knock on the door and she reached for her gun automatically and started to walk towards it when it was opened and Alex rushed in with tears in her eyes.

''Dad, I'm really sorry I didn't mean it… I was jus-…wait…Sarah…?''

She had her gun aiming directly at her head. She quickly righted herself and holstered her gun.

''Sorry, I thought you could have been someone else. What were you saying sorry for?''

The tears that were swimming within Alex's eyes spilled out as she explained through sobs what had happened. Chuck walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

''I didn't mean to say it, I just happened. We were having this stupid argument about Morgan and I don't even think he was being entirely serious! And then I said it, Sarah I said it!''

Chuck looked back at Sarah, who glanced at him briefly and turned back to Alex, moving closer.

''What did you say Alex?''

Alex looked at her, she had tear streaks on her cheeks and her eyes were still brimming with tears. One slowly trickled out and fell down her cheek as she told Chuck and Sarah.

''I told him that he hadn't been there for 20 years of my life. That I didn't care he hadn't. I told him that he was a useless father…that I didn't love him.'' She sobbed even louder, burying her head in Chuck's shoulder.

''Alex shh, Alex listen.'' Chuck was trying to calm her down, but then she seemed to realize for the first time that Sarah had pulled a gun on her, were in her father's apartment, and Casey was no where in sight.

''Sarah… Chuck? What's going on, where's my dad?''

Chuck glanced back at her, a look in his eye, questioning whether to tell her or not. She nodded.

''Okay Alex listen…''

* * *

><p>He yelled out in pain again. Everything, everything hurt. Everything was blurry. He yelped again as the knife cut deep into his back again.<p>

''TELL ME YOUR GODDAMN NAME!'' Barker screamed at him, desperate.

He couldn't even get the marine to tell him his name…let alone anything about the Intersect.

Casey groaned. Nothing was making much sense anymore, the pain was unbearable, and as the knife came down on him again and again and the man, Den, beat him with his fists until his ribs were cracked and bruised, he thought back to Alex. If he died…well she wouldn't care. She'd made that perfectly clear the other night. She was right. He might love her but she didn't love him. He'd missed out on possibly the most important 20 years of his daughters life, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He yelped in pain as Barker grabbed his ribs, that evil smirk appearing again.

''Sarah we've got it!''

Chuck picked up the radio on the table and practically shouted down the line. ''Location confirmed, sending the details now! Move out! We'll be just ahead of you!''

He ran over to Alex who was pacing around the room and was ready to come with them.

''Alex you need to st-'' He wasn't allowed to finish as Alex interrupted him.

''No Chuck! You need to listen to me, my dad could be dead for all I know and I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to come home with the verdict.''

Sarah looked at Chuck and nodded. Alex seemed to become slightly less tense as they agreed. They set out the door, armed to the teeth.

* * *

><p>Barker looked at the man slumped in front of him. He had to give the marine some credit…he hadn't talked. Not once. Well apart from the sarcastic comments that ground under his skin. He nodded again and there was another crunch as Den brought his fist down onto his ribs. He smirked at the sight of his pain, reeling in the glory of it all. His eyes met the marines, and he could tell he wasn't going to talk, but that wouldn't stop him torturing him until he was dead.<p>

* * *

><p>He could hear gunshots. What the hell was going on? Shouts, back fire, screaming. He was shoved onto the floor. Nothing was coherent. There was so much pain. His name, he could hear his name being called…two different voices. They sounded concerned…worried. Someone gently took his hand, and someone else carefully rolled him over onto his back. That hurt like hell and he jerked trying to move. Firm hands held him down. He couldn't see who it was, it was all so blurry. He heard voices but couldn't figure out what they were saying. He looked for a face and he saw the outline of people in black all around him, but right there, holding him, were two people, one with blonde hair the other with dark brown. He sighed and fell out of consciousness…it was Chuck and Sarah.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the van crying and crying as she watched Chuck and Sarah lead an NSA team into the dark building to save her father. She couldn't believe what she'd said to him. If he was dead, she would never forgive herself. She shook that thought from her head. She'd already lost him before and she wasn't about to do it again. She jumped as she heard gunshots and the tears spilled faster down her cheeks. She clutched at the bracelet her father had bought her for her birthday. It was perfect; it was simple, but intricate. He knew her so well. It was her favourite birthday present. That and his acceptance of Morgan and her dating. She looked out the window again and it dawned on her. She didn't care if he had missed 20 years of her life. She had cared, she'd been furious at it, but now she just accepted it. She loved him so much. He was a perfect father. He looked out for her, he was protective over her, he spoiled her, he joked with her, he was there for her…and the most important of all, he loved her. She wondered why it had taken her so long to realize that.<p>

* * *

><p>''CASEY!'' he screamed. He heard Sarah shouting his name as well. He was there, covered in blood, practically dripping off him. He saw Barker shove him to the ground and try to take a gun out. Sarah took aim and shot him in the head, and he fell to the ground, dead. He ran over to Casey, Sarah right behind. She took his hand and held it as Chuck turned him over. He jerked and tried to sit up, or get up, Chuck didn't know. He was as strong as hell and he couldn't keep him from moving unless he did it. He flashed, immediately taking his arms and holding him down. Sarah still held his hand. He looked at him, he had been right, blood <em>was<em> dripping from him. The white shirt he had worn was now stained red with two different shades. It was Dark and light; Dried and fresh.

* * *

><p>''C'mon Casey, c'mon'' she repeated over and over, stroking his hand. He looked like he was going to loose consciousness and she didn't want him too. This was new to her, comforting, crying. But she couldn't help it. Casey was her partner, her friend, someone she loved and cared about. And she didn't want to loose him. His eyes strained to stay open and then closed as he became limp beneath Chuck and Sarah.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex shot out of the car as she saw Chuck and other soldiers carrying her father out of the building. All she could see was the red. Sarah was crying, her eyes puffy. No, no…he couldn't be dead. No he couldn't, they were hurrying, towards the helicopter. No damn way was she staying behind. She ran towards them. Sarah nodded at the question in her eyes. He was still alive…barely.<p>

''Dad! Dad c'mon…'' she said as he remained lifeless and bleeding. They strapped him in and they were off. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, one of the soldiers and herself. Chuck and Sarah looked pale, worried and their hands were covered in blood. The soldier that had come with them was trying to patch up his wounds, but there so many of them. She let more tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ellie had been run off her feet all day. The hospital had been busy all afternoon through her shift but that didn't bother her, she'd had 2 long weeks off and it sort of helped her get back into the way of things. She wasn't tired at any rate…yet.<p>

Her pager bleeped. 'MALE, 6.4, MULTIPLE WOUNDS, EXTREME EMERGENCY'

She ran down to resuscitation and waited for the doors to spring open so she could help her patient. When they did, the sight that greeted her nearly knocked her off her feet. Chuck and Sarah were running along behind the bed, trying to hold back a frantic Alex. Military men were behind them all, with guns. Her breath caught as she realized who's live she was going to try and save. John Casey. The whole of resuscitation was emptied and more nurses and doctors piled in as they saw the extent of his wounds. There was blood everywhere, and his white shirt was redder that the original colour. She noticed he was conscious, and would have no painkillers in his system. He was in pain. This had happened on a mission. Damn his spy life! She ordered the pain killers and whipped into full doctor mode, pushing back her fear. Alex broke through and took her dads hand.

''Dad I love you okay? I love you, don't die please Dad I love you!...''

She said it to him quietly until she was getting dragged back and she started to shout it. Chuck looked like he was about to break down, just how Ellie felt, and Sarah was already crying. She caught their attention.

''Was he given anything? Was there anything that would counteract other drugs?'' She asked.

He wasn't answering, just staring blankly at Casey lying, dying on the bed. Sarah seemed to have more control as she looked at Ellie but shook her head.

''We don't know, we only picked him up''

She looked Casey up and down, searching for needle marks. They ripped his shirt off and she saw it. It nearly broke her. The needle mark was right where his heart was, slowly seeping blood. She didn't know much about torture, but John had told her that when they used needles, it was either to get the truth out of you, or for pain.

''I need Morphine, stat!''

He was flickering in and out of consciousness and she needed to save him. Not just because it was her job, but because she loved him.

* * *

><p>Alex watched as Ellie worked on her father. Chuck and Sarah were standing beside her, Chuck holding her as she cried. She wasn't sure how many tears could fall before she ran out. If he hadn't heard her…he was unconscious now, and if he didn't wake up again, he'd die thinking she didn't love him. That couldn't happen. That could never happen.<p>

''Chuck, I love him. I never meant what I said I promise'' she said between sobs.

Chuck looked down at her with a gentle, strained look on his face.

''I know Alex, we all love him''

* * *

><p>Chuck smiled as he said it. Everyone did love him, and as much as he might deny it, Casey loved everybody else too. He clearly loved Ellie and Alex, and it always showed that he cared about him and Sarah, whether he liked it or not. The truth was, the big guy was part of their family. And if Chuck could swap places with him he would, knowing that Casey would think the exact same. As he watched his sister work frantically over one of the few people in his life that he trusted with everything, he couldn't help but think. He was a god damn hero.<p>

* * *

><p>She'd done everything she could. It was up to him now. She let the tears she had been holding back for hours slip down her face as she stood by his bed watching over him. John usually looked strong, and determined and just… Casey. But as she looked at him, she saw something completely different. He looked weak, and that was when she truly wondered if he was going to make it.<p>

The first thing he was aware of was the sound of beeping in his ears. It was annoying. Beep. Beep. Beep. Oh for Gods sake shut the hell up! He wanted to get his gun and shoot the damn thing but he couldn't. He heard shuffling and the odd voice talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Then he realized how much pain he was in. His chest was emanating a throbbing pain that was joined by his head. Everything was stinging; including his back which felt like it was on fire. Then he remembered. He was being tortured. Wait…but then what was that beeping noise, and hadn't Chuck and Sarah come to find him? Realization hit him and was as painful as his wounds. He was in hospital. God damn it. Ellie would be here, well depending if they had had time to get to a military hospital or not. Judging by his injuries, and the way he felt, he knew he would be in Westside. Meaning again, Ellie would be here, worried into the next day. He felt a quick, sharp jab as something dug into his left arm. Oh great, more pain. There was only a certain amount a guy can take… He tried to think back to the last time he had been conscious… doors had opened… soldiers had been around him, someone had talked to him. A girl… Alex. And then he heard what she had said in his head.

''Dad I love you okay? I love you, don't die please Dad I love you!...''

He felt a wave of warmth flow through his body, almost soothing his wounds. She said she loved him, she was here.

A soft, warm hand connected with his own and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was. At first everything seemed blurry, the outlines of machines and a lot of white filling his vision. Then there was someone standing beside him. Things came more into focus and he saw Ellie holding his hand and talking to someone through her phone.

''I know, look… I know, but if she comes in now, she'll only get worked up…he isn't awake yet and even if he was, the way he looks might shock her. Yes I know she was there when he came in! Look, sir, I have to go, I can't use my phone here''

She pressed a button on her phone and wiped a hand over her face wearily, subconsciously stroking his hand. It felt nice, to know she was here, but she looked absolutely shattered. He blinked and slowly moved his hand to stroke hers back, causing her to look at his face.

''John! Oh my god, you're awake'' Her smile took away all the weariness that had been enveloping her a second ago.

She reached to his forehead and felt for a fever. Her hand was freezing. He must have one. He heard her call in a nurse, who gave him more medication and felt his chest. It hurt, and he grimaced as soon as she did it. Ellie looked like she wanted to do it herself and the nurse seemed to catch up on this as she nodded to her and left the room. Ellie took over and gently felt around where his heart would be, it still hurt, but it wasn't as bad, it was soothing at the same time, just because it was Ellie. She seemed a little concerned but content as she finished.

''One of your soldiers called me from your apartment. Don't worry; Sarah was there too, with Alex. They're all fine, just worried.'' She smiled.

His arms felt too heavy to lift to take away the oxygen mask covering his mouth, so he just nodded slowly, wincing as it stretched his back slightly.

''No, don't move. Those guys-'' her face turned into a sculpture of anger as she said it ''did you in pretty badly.''

He watched as the anger dissipated and tears strolled down her cheeks. He felt pain, not from his injuries. She was crying because of him, and it wasn't like he could do anything to comfort her. He tensed and his chest flared with pain. He reached for his chest, stretching his back and arms and then everything hurt with blinding pain. The beeping noises quickened and he heard numerous voices around him and more pain as drugs were put into his system.

The last thing he felt was a touch of warmth as Ellie stroked his forehead. After that everything went black.

* * *

><p>Alex looked through the window at her dad; he was hooked up to machines and had an oxygen mask on. The whole thing made him look so weak, and it scared her. Ellie had told her he'd woken up when she was at Echo Park, and then complications had ensued. She cursed for not being there. After all, she had been yelling at the damn military men to let her get to the hospital to see him, but they had been adamant. After a phone call to Ellie, she still wasn't allowed to go. So, she took it upon her own liberties to escape. Lucky most apartments in the complex had a Morgan door. She smiled slightly but she couldn't keep it up.<p>

Ellie hadn't noticed her watching, being asleep holding his hand. She wanted so much to go in there and hug him, and make him wake up; make him become John Casey again. Another tear slipped down her cheek but she swiped it away.

''Please, please be okay'' she whispered.

She looked up as Sarah, Chuck and Morgan rounded the corner. Huh, no soldiers, they must have finally ditched them. She noted to herself that she should be thanking them. After all they had technically rescued her father.

''Alex…'' ''Alex'' ''Alex!'' all three of them said in unison. Morgan said it kindly, Sarah in acknowledgement but Chuck seemed almost angry.

She frowned. Sure she'd left them but why would he be angry? She'd only wanted to see her father. He would have done the same.

''Alex, you have no idea how worried I was, how we all were! Casey was tortured to death for information, and then suddenly you disappear! You could have been taken, used against him!'' Chuck seemed to falter near the end and he ended up looking weary.

''I'm sorry Alex, I just…I don't know what I would do if something… happened to you on my watch.''

She got it. He thought it was his fault. And that she was his responsibility now that Casey wasn't exactly able to be there for her right now. Whatever her father had been tortured for…he hadn't given anything up. She felt proud, and also like she wanted to kick the guy that had done its ass.

She just nodded and smiled weakly. They all walked over to the window and looked through. Morgan took her hand and stroked it comfortingly. This would have been when he growled, or gave him a threatening glare. But all she could hear was silence, and the faint beeping of his heart monitor.

* * *

><p>Chuck was shaken up today. For one, the mission had gone wrong. Two, Casey had been captured, tortured and taken to hospital and three, Alex had gone missing and now he'd found her. So when General Beckman walked towards him right now in Westside Medical, LA, CA, he wondered if he was going insane.<p>

''General?'' he heard Sarah ask.

''Agents Walker, Bartowski, Grimes'' she looked at Alex who had a confused but accepting look on her face. Ever like her father. ''And you must be Alex. I'm General Beckman, NSA.''

Alex just nodded and turned back towards the Colonel. The General didn't seem to mind though, considering the circumstances, and turned towards the Doctor that had come out his room.

''How is his condition?'' she asked, concern in her eyes.

The doctor looked her up and down, seeming to realize he was talking to Colonel's boss.

''Well, he's lucky to be alive. The drug that he was given was inserted directly into his heart, his chest will be in excruciating pain as well as critical until all the poison is out. He lost a lot of blood, but seeing as the list is far too long for a transfusion and the loss is just over the amount we would see fit to operate, its been decided to leave that for now. The cuts on his back and arms are deep and will take a while to heal. He's been through a lot of pain and I can't say whether he'll make It or not just yet. He's in critical condition. When he woke up before, we didn't know the extent of the poison or blood loss. Now that we do, we'll keep him closely monitored.''

Everyone's heart seemed to visibly sink at this. Alex looked like she was about to break. Chuck looked back at his sister, sleeping. He was glad he didn't have to feel her pain right now too.

The General nodded in thanks and the doctor left them. She turned to Alex.

''You father is the best NSA agent I've ever had the fortune of having on one of my teams. Its people like him that make the best parts of this country.'' She smiled; something that surprised Chuck a little. ''You remind me of him a lot. Determined, strong willed and willing to disobey orders if necessary.''

Alex smiled; a real smile. ''I know, and I'm proud of that.''

The General nodded and turned back to him and Sarah.

''Keep me posted on his condition, I'll only be at castle.'' She said and walked off, 4 guards following her.

They all turned back to the window and sighed as they looked at Casey.

''So who wants coffee?''

* * *

><p>Ellie started as she woke up. She'd fallen asleep beside Casey. It was dark outside and no one else was around. She stroked his hand once and felt his forehead before moving to the door and peering out. As she had suspected, Chuck, Sarah, Morgan and Alex were sitting sleeping on the chairs. Two soldiers with guns patrolling the corridor. She smiled a little at the mini-family on the chairs and went back into the room, sitting back down beside Casey. She sighed and reached for his hand again. When he'd woken up, she thought everything was going to be fine, until they had learned the extent of the blood loss and poison. Everything was more complicated now. The doctors weren't going to give him a blood transfusion. She had to admit, they had a point, but it didn't make it any better. Without the transfusion, Casey's recovery would be slower and more painful. She grimaced, remembering him clutching his chest. She'd seen her father die in front of her eyes, one of the most important people to her. She wasn't going to watch John die. He was going to live, no matter what. She kissed his forehead. He had to.<p>

* * *

><p>3 DAYS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>''Alright sir, you need to let me get near…sir please!''<p>

Casey clutched at his chest, everything searing in pain again. That damn man nurse had come in and set it off, again. It had happened four times in the past 3 days, not including the very first he had had when he had first woken up. It didn't matter, it hurt like hell.

There was no way he was getting near him, he held his arm out trying to push him away. God damn it, it was so painful. It was getting hard to breathe, his chest tightening.

''Casey, let him help you!'' he heard Chuck's girly voice say.

''Dad! Dad what happened?'' his daughters voice filled the room and he looked around, scanning for her.

She ran over and grabbed his hand grabbing onto his white t-shirt and called for Ellie.

''Shh, Dad, its okay, Ellie's coming.''

That was probably the only thing keeping him conscious. The pain wanted to make him pass out.

Ellie came in, looked at the situation and searched for a needle in the drawer, walking over to him after retrieving it.

She pushed him gently back down into a lying position and took his other hand as again, she plunged the needle into his chest. The relief came pretty soon after that. His chest became less tight and he found it easier to breathe. Even the pain subsided. He found it hard to keep his eyes open and he became unconscious again. All his energy left him, knowing that Ellie and Alex were there, right beside him.

* * *

><p>She cringed inwardly as she watched Ellie plunge the needle into his chest. He looked like he was in so much pain. After a couple of seconds, his face became more peaceful and he succumbed to unconsciousness. The fifth time in all; every time, someone had to inject, whatever it was into his chest, counteracting whatever poison he had been given that sent his chest into spasm. She held onto his hand, rubbing the rough calluses. It happened every time he was awake. He hadn't been able to speak. Every time he woke up, a doctor or a nurse would provoke the attack whilst checking his vitals and no one would be able to talk to him, or comfort him. He probably had no idea what was wrong with him. She sighed and they all left the room as the doctors, including Ellie, set to work. Chuck looked distraught. She hugged him. They both needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellie held back tears as she stroked his arm. 5 times he had woken up, 5 times he had had an attack and 5 times he had fallen unconscious after the injection. She knew that all he would be feeling was pain and she didn't know how to deal with it. It was dark again and the other four were outside the room sleeping.<p>

Alex was probably close to crumbling, as was Ellie herself. Chuck looked like he was going to break down at any moment, but he had been looking close to that since Casey had been brought in. Sarah had kept silent, obviously just as torn as everyone else. She'd seen the General pop in occasionally, looking concerned as well. She would probably be angry at her if she had the energy. Plus, she was here, worried and concerned about Casey. She cared. That's all that Ellie wanted.

She felt something brush her hand and realized that Casey was looking at her, half awake.

''You know you always look cute when your thinking about something''

He mumbled it sleepily through an oxygen mask. Yet it was the best sound she'd heard in 4 days. She truly smiled at him and moved closer, the movement of his hand caressing hers comforting her.

''I thought I always looked cute''

He smiled sheepishly, and winced and clutched his chest.

No, no please no, not again. She put her hand onto his and held it there looking into his eyes. There was obvious pain there, but there didn't seem to be an attack. His heartbeat staying steady, if a little irregular, Ellie screamed her thanks inwardly. He wasn't having an attack.

He became less tense as she leaned forward, taking his oxygen mask off, and kissed him. He kissed her back, slowly, closing his eyes like she did. It was the best she had felt since he'd been brought in, and after the kiss ended she just laid her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>He let her stay there. Lying on the bed beside him huddled close, her head on his good shoulder. For the first time in 5 days, he felt better. He hadn't had an attack.<p>

He glanced out the window; the sun was just setting, before looking back down at Ellie and closing his eyes. He fell asleep, knowing she was there. Knowing he was holding her, safe.

* * *

><p>Alex smiled as she walked in and saw Ellie lying beside her dad, sleeping peacefully. He was awake, stroking her hair. She paused at the end of the bed as he looked up. He looked better. This ignited a glow inside her and she smiled at him with all of her being. He smiled back, cautiously. Oh no, she faltered. He was remembering their argument. Before he could run away with the idea that she had even possibly been telling the truth, she blurted it out.<p>

''Dad, I don't care that you weren't there for 20 years of my life. I did care…before. And I was furious at you because of it. I guess that's what made me snap, and I'm so sorry… I know you don't exactly like to display your emotions, and if I'm honest, I'm not big on it either but I didn't mean anything I said, any of it…and-

''Alex, I love you.''

He stated it to her as if he'd said it a million times, like he meant it. He did mean it.

She smiled. ''I love you too dad''

She could've sworn she saw Ellie smile slightly out the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>Chuck had called her earlier, telling her that Casey was awake, and hadn't had an attack. She sighed in relief. Five days, and finally his pain seemed to be coming to an end. She walked into the room and Ellie left to give them privacy. The Colonel looked solemn to let her go. She smiled inwardly.<p>

''Colonel'' She softened her tone. ''Casey''

He nodded at her slightly. ''General''

''I understand, that whilst you were being tortured, you were asked a certain question about me. And you said nothing. I would like to thank you for that.'' She nodded to herself. ''And Casey, you're the best god damn agent I've got, you better be up on your feet soon.'' She smirked and in return he grinned.

''Duly noted General''

''Now I'm quite sure there's a cavalry outside that wants in to see you. I'll let them in.''

She could see him grimace, but ignored it and let the others inside to see him for properly for the first time.

Ellie and Alex came in first, moving to beside his bed. Ellie held his hand and grinned. Grimes came in and sat beside Alex, smiling at the Colonel, who gave them a disapproving look, making them both burst into laughter. Bartowski and Walker came in looking visibly better. They joined the rest of them and Casey grunted as Chuck tripped over his own feet and fell into Sarah, who caught him and his coffee, making everyone laugh, Casey included. She left, taking once last look at the small family. Blood related or not.

* * *

><p>2 DAYS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>''The problem is, how did he find out that Casey wasn't rogue?''<p>

Sarah frowned at the General's question.

''I have no idea General, but Chuck and I will find out.''

The General nodded. ''Dismissed. Oh and Walker, remember to keep me informed on the colonel. Still moping about being kept in hospital?''

She grinned. ''Of course, he wouldn't be Casey if he wasn't. Goodbye General''

Sarah nodded and left Castle. Orange Orange was freezing, so she slipped her coat on and headed for the car. She got in and sat there for a minute, for the first time this week, accepting the situation. She pulled out of her spot and headed for the hospital. Chuck would be there, along with everyone else. She smiled; Casey was so spoiled. The traffic wasn't that bad at this time of night so it didn't take her too long to be parked in the Westside lot. Again she just sat there for a minute, looking up at the hospital.

''Hello, Agent Walker''

She turned to find herself face to face with a gun barrel, pointing at her from the open car window. She gulped.

''I believe you killed my friend, Cole Barker.''

The last thing she saw was the swipe of his hand as he brought the gun down on her head.

* * *

><p>''How many more hours?'' he asked, again.<p>

''Casey, you've been tortured, a week in hospital is a little short.''

Alex smirked. ''Yeah dad I think 'How many more days?' would be a more suitable question.''

He huffed and Ellie patted his arm. ''Honey, I know you have a physique to keep up here, but don't worry, I'll still love you if you get fat.''

Alex burst out laughing and he couldn't help it. It was an absurd sentence.

''Thanks, but the hospital food isn't that good.''

Chuck came back from getting coffee and handed one to Ellie and Alex. Casey stared at them longingly.

''Hah no way big guy, no caffeine for you. Besides Ellie would kill me.''

He huffed again.

''Hey, any of you guys seen Sarah?'' Chuck asked.

Come to think of it, Casey hadn't. She said she'd be back by 9. He glanced at the clock sitting above the door. It was 10:30.

''Well, maybe she couldn't get past security, I mean I did have to pull some strings for us to be here after hours.''

''No, she would've just used her 'I'm a CIA agent, let me pass or I'll kill you' badge.''

''Well, she got a call from Beckman, went to talk about the mole. Said she'd be back by nine.'' He shrugged, causing him to wince and Ellie to fuss over him again.

''Ellie, I'm fine.'' He reassured her.

Chuck looked worried. Alright, well…I'll go check outside, just in case she forgot her badge or something. Be right back.''

* * *

><p>Chuck called her on the way downstairs. No answer. God damn it Sarah, where are you? He exited through the main doors and scanned outside. There was no one there. He sighed and searched the parking lot. Was that Sarah's car? He jogged towards it and the colour drained from his face. The car was left running, the drivers car door open along with the window and her phone lying on the seat. No, no, no…this was <em>not <em>happening. He picked up her phone, looked around once more and ran back towards the hospital. He ran past the security, which recognized him anyway. He glanced between the elevator and the stairs. Stairs would be faster. He sprinted up them, taking 3 at a time. He shoved the doors open and ran down the corridor. Flinging himself into Casey's room, he blurted it out.

**''_Sarah's gone_!''**

He held up her phone, the picture of her knocked out, lying on the pavement saved on the front screen shocking every face in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1.<strong>

**Reviews would be great, first chapter of my first story so any feedback would be cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update, I've had exams for the past 3 weeks. So this is chapter 2, Jellie, and Charah of course.**

**Chapter 3 shouldn't take nearly as long to upload. Thanks to anyone reading, reviews welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

Ellie just stayed sitting, her mouth lolled open and her eyes still fixed on the phone Chuck held out. He looked at Alex and Casey, who seemed to be just as shocked as she was. Chuck stood there for another moment before pacing back and forth beside the door.

''Maybe...the mole? A guy from the hotel…? Someone else entirely? Please don't be a Titan agent… Not barker, he's dead. He's dead because…she killed him''

He had been mumbling this while pacing but as he said the last part his head shot up and he looked at Casey.

''She killed Barker.''

Casey looked at him.

''You think whoever's got Walker was in league with Barker?''

Chuck nodded. It's got to be, he thought.

''Who else would know you're here and Sarah would be too? I mean we used the helicopter that had a freaking tracker on it!'' Oh crap.

''What?'' Casey growled.

Was he seriously worried about the damn helicopter right now?

''Casey, you were kind of dying, okay? We weren't really thinking about it!''

He looked like he was in emotional turmoil; as if wondering whether to be angry at him or thankful.

''Fine, but now we need to focus on finding Sarah, she might still have her watch on…''

Chuck saw it coming before he did. He wasn't even sure if he saw it coming at all but he knew that look on Ellie's face. Rage of the Bartowski, incoming.

* * *

><p>Ellie turned her head to look at Casey. Was he insane? Did he actually think she was going to let him leave?<p>

''Oh no, no no. There's no way you're leaving this hospital, let alone going on a rescue mission. You only just got back, from being _tortured. _Now you may not have noticed, but you're hardly in any fit state to be running around, guns blazing, possibly getting yourself hurt, _again!'' _ She blurted it all out at once, standing up and pacing in front of him, making sure he got it.

''Ellie, it's my job.''

She spun round to face him.

''No John, your job is to help people. Not go out and get yourself killed!''

He flinched and she immediately felt bad.

''I'm sorry, I just, I care about you too much for you to leave me.''

She stopped pacing at the end of the bed, and then whipped round.

''Where's Chuck?''

* * *

><p>After being forced, physically, to take off his body armour, put down his tranq guns and finally sit down to listen to the General, it was now Chucks turn to speak.<p>

''General, Sarah's gone okay! She didn't turn up at the hospital like she told Casey. She's been taken by a Titan agent, I'm sure of it. Who else would know that she was heading to or leaving the hospital? You know; Westside Medical. The one were an NSA agent that Barker _tortured_ is currently recovering from a near death experience. He'll be torturing her! Just like what they did to Casey. Or will they just kill her? No then they would have done it there-''

''BARTOWSKI! I realize that you are concerned for Agent Walker's safety, as am I, and I can assure you that we are trying to figure out where she is.''

''That's what you said last time General. Remember? When Fulcrum had my father, and yet it was _us_, your best team that got him back!''

''You should try to remember who you are talking to Bartowski.''

She gave him an icy glare, but let it slide. She was worried about Walker too. Two of her top agents were out of the picture right now and it was starting to unnerve her.

''I realize that you are my best, but I currently have the Colonel in hospital and Walker missing. You're the only one left in this team.''

* * *

><p>He peered out the door. Damn, there were still doctors and nurses around the corridors. Alex had gone home to get some sleep before she came back in the morning, and Ellie had gone to get changed, but said she'd be right back. This was his only chance. He sighed.<p>

He couldn't believe he'd actually managed to get her to leave him for five minutes, let alone an hour. He loved her being there, as well as Alex. But Walker was missing and Bartowski was probably breaking down on the spot.

He looked like a normal civilian in his white T-shirt and denim jeans, but you could see the cuts on his arms and face, and he moved cautiously, trying to avoid pain. You could see the faint outline of the bandages surrounding his torso.

He stepped outside and closed his door, keeping his head down. He'd had plenty of doctors treating him over the course of the past week, and he didn't exactly want to be recognized and have one of them phone Ellie. He held the sports bag containing light clothes in his right hand, not wanting to use his left too much due to the bullet wound in his shoulder.

He walked swiftly down the corridor, stopping at the end and deliberating whether to take the elevator or the stairs. The stairs would probably be quite painful on his chest and back but the elevator would be full of doctors, the people he was trying to avoid. He shook his head at that thought, avoiding doctors…in a hospital; real clever. Stairs it is.

* * *

><p>Chuck let the sentence ring over and over in his head.<p>

''_You're the only one left in this team.''_

Every time he heard it he cringed. What did that mean? Was someone out to take this team out of the equation? He contemplated it. They had taken out a fair few of their agents, killing them or capturing them. But didn't other teams? That made him think, what if Titan were also capturing agents fromagency teams trying to take them down?

''_You're the only one left in this team''_

It was definitely a possibility.

He spun around on his chair as he heard Castle's main door open. The General was already inside Castle…who the hell was coming in? His mind immediately jumped to conclusions of Titan agents invading the BuyMore, finding Castle and the ultimate destruction of his life. He reached for the tranq gun on the desk and ended up falling off his chair and landing on the floor. He looked up.

''Well Bartowski, I know I'm handsome, but there's no reason to collapse over it''

Casey grinned and passed him the gun.

Chuck just sat there on the floor looking up at him.

''What…what the hell are you doing here?''

''Well, it's nice to see you too''

Chuck gave him a glare. ''I _mean, _why the hell aren't you lying in a hospital bed, you know, maybe, recovering from torture?''

Casey tilted his head in contemplation. ''Guess I'm Feeling better.''

Chuck scrambled up off the floor as Casey put his bag down.

''How did you…escape?'' he asked.

''Lets just say, Ellie doesn't know I'm gone, yet.''

''Yeah and she's isn't going to! Go back to hospital now! If she ever found out you were here, or anywhere else but in Westside, she would _kill you.'' _ He thought for a second. ''And me!''

''Chuck, I'm not going back, got that? I'm helping you find Walker. I'll call Ellie in a while, tell her not to worry. Yeah, she'll probably threaten me with my own guns, but I'm not sitting in hospital doing nothing while A) One of my partners has been kidnapped and B) The other one is probably breaking down.''

''Your insane! And I'm not breaking down Casey, I'm just…extremely worried okay?'' He paused. ''But thanks''

Casey just nodded and started to unload guns and black t-shirts from his bag.

''Okay, how, if you just came from the hospital, do you have _that_ in your bag, you know we do have a weapons armoury in Castle'' Chuck said, staring at the rather large shotgun Casey had pulled from the duffel bag.

''Might've taken a little detour to my apartment.''

Chuck thought for a moment. His apartment was also Ellie's apartment, and if he got away from the hospital, she had obviously gone home.

''Casey, you live with Ellie, if she was at home then how did you manage to stay long enough without getting caught to be able to pick up…'' He looked at the vast amount of equipment, (mostly guns) that Casey had taken from the bag ''…_that_.

''This might've escaped your mind at some point, but I'm a spy Chuck.''

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to tell him that Ellie had been in the shower when he had arrived at the apartment, so he could pretty much walk around without bothering to sneak about.<p>

He chucked the empty bag onto the desk and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through his bad shoulder and he fell into one of the chairs.

''Casey, you okay? I knew it, you should've stayed at the stupid hospital!''

''Relax Chuck, I just forgot I'd been shot in the shoulder'' he said with a grin.

His chest felt tight and it was getting a little bit harder to breathe. No, don't let this happen god damn it. Think about Walker! He grimaced as his head throbbed and his vision blurred. He could see Chuck getting more worried as his hands hovered in mid air, eyes wide, wondering if he could help or not. The tightness in his chest subsided and he shook his head trying to ignore the throbbing. Things seemed to become more in focus as he got a grip on his surroundings again.

He looked up to see General Beckman looking down at him with a look of shock that quickly dissipated into a look of anger.

* * *

><p>When the General opened one of the doors leading to Castles central room, she was extremely shocked to see Bartowski hovering over Colonel Casey, who was out of hospital, hunched in pain and obviously wasn't supposed to be here. Her look of shock soon turned into something nastier.<p>

''Colonel, what the hell do you think your doing here?''

Chuck looked up, saw her scowl, and swallowed the thought of saying ''that's exactly what I said!''.

Casey shook his head again slightly as if to clear his head and said ''As much as I love the hospital General, I thought I'd help out Bartowski with searching for Walker and-''

''Colonel, I'm sure Agent Bartowski might have mentioned this, but you were recently tortured. You're not going on any rescue missions. You obviously haven't been here long and already look like your about to collapse. I'll have Bartowski take you back to Westside, where you will stay until you have been discharged. By a Doctor''

''General-''

''Dismissed, Colonel''

Casey looked like his blood was boiling.

''General, if-''

''Colonel-''

''But-''

''You are-''

''ENOUGH!''

The General and Casey turned and glared at Chuck. He shrank back slightly but said what he wanted to say.

''Casey could stay here at Castle, and before you both object…Casey you wouldn't be back in hospital and you'd still be able to help me find Sarah and plan a mission when we do. And General; with Casey here, you won't have to worry because there's an infirmary here and for extra measure we can lock down Castle so he can't escape if I have to leave.''

She could hear Casey growl at the last point, but it seemed a fair enough option. She nodded.

''Alright, but if he begins to look worse for wear, or disobeys any of my orders, then you phone your sister and tell her to come get him''

She smirked but hid it quickly at the sight of Casey's face becoming slightly whiter. Obviously the thought of Ellie coming to get him any time soon would make him behave.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Casey sat across from each other on the table, flicking through notes and useless files, trying to find an indication of where Sarah might be. So far they had come up with nothing, and both of them looked worse for wear. Chuck was tired, he hadn't slept for a while, and it showed in the dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked at Casey, who looked exactly the same, only his face was set into a mask that was hiding his pain. Chuck knew that he was in a considerable amount of pain, but Casey wasn't going to tell him, and he wasn't going to act on it. He'd only end up knocking him out or something.<p>

He let out a small sigh, and he noted to himself how desperate it sounded. Casey seemed to notice too as he said ''You alright Bartowski?''

Chuck just nodded and kept flicking through the files, not looking up at Casey again, afraid his eyes would betray him.

He jumped as the sound of a phone vibrating cut through the silence. Casey reached into his pocket, pulling his out.

''Not mine''

Chuck checked his and shook his head, it wasn't his either. They both glanced at each other and then looked at the only other phone in the room that was sitting on the desk. Sarah's. Chuck scrambled up and grabbed it, staring at the text on the front screen.

''It's a location…whoever took her, they've sent the location.''

He leapt over to the computer and typed in the details, the map immediately zoning in on what looked like another warehouse. Scrap that. It was the same god damn warehouse that Casey had been held in. His face went white. That warehouse was like a little torture playground for Titan agents…

''It's a trap Chuck''

Casey's voice brought him back to the present.

''What?''

''Why else would they send you the location…look, your right, Walker will be there, but so will a bunch of his men, waiting for you. That's what this whole thing is about. First of all, he takes me down, then; he takes Walker so you run in trying to save her. Then the whole team is gone. That's what they want.''

Chuck shook his head. He knew it was a trap, but what was he supposed to do? Sit and wait while they torture her?

''I can't just sit here, and do nothing''

''I didn't say you had to Chuck''

Chuck looked up at Casey, who had just put his Sig in the back of his belt, and was standing up, prepping more guns.

''Case-''

''Shut up Chuck, you know as well as I do that I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you''

Chuck looked at Casey, and honest to God wanted to hug him. Instead he settled for a brief nod, and then helped Casey pack.

* * *

><p>''Nerd Herder's got a track on it. I can disable Vic's easy. Ready?''<p>

Casey looked at Chuck, who, dare he admit it, looked like a spy.

''Yeah I'm ready, lets do this.''

* * *

><p>Ellie was furious. He'd went and done it. He'd tipped her over the edge. When she walked into his room to find it empty, with his bag gone she knew he'd left to help Chuck find Sarah. She thought about it, she'd been to Castle twice before, and knew where it was, but not how to get into it. They'd be coming out of it soon enough though, so that was her plan. Sit and wait for them to come out.<p>

Lucky thing was; she didn't have to wait long. As she pulled up across the street from Orange Orange, she saw Chuck and John organising something in the boot of his Crown Vic. She frowned. They were both going to get it.

She watched as Chuck noticed her slam her car door shut and storm across the road, and pointed it out to John who immediately turned paler. He chucked something else into the boot and shut it. She bubbled with anger at his stupidity.

''JOHN CASEY! Did you really think that you could just run away on a rescue mission without me noticing, without me worrying about you, without me chasing after you, damn it John, you have no idea how angry I am at you right now! And yet I still bloody love you!'' She paced around in front of him, before leaning forward and hitting him for effect, forgetting his injuries.

He gasped as she hit his chest and Ellie immediately regretted her actions, diving towards him, babbling about how sorry she was.

''Oh my god, John, are you okay, I'm so sorry, I was just so angry, John, honey, plea-''

She was cut off as he reached forward and grabbed her into a gentle embrace and kiss. Her stress and tenseness ebbed away as his lips met hers, firm but gentle. She kissed him back, with everything she had. She was subconsciously playing with the little tug of hair at the back of his neck with one hand and cupping his face with the other. All she could feel was him, surrounding her. She kept kissing him, pulling him closer until he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. She didn't want to stop kissing him but she realized she needed oxygen.

''I love you'' he whispered to her.

She knew he was going to leave now, and she wouldn't be able to stop him, because that's who he was. He saved people. Just like Chuck, who, now that she looked at him looked drained and not his usual self.

''Just bring her back. Bring all of them back. And that means you too Colonel''

He nodded and leaned down to give her one last, brief kiss before turning around and getting into the car. Ellie felt the tears well up in her eyes before she turned to Chuck and hugged him. He too whispered he loved her before getting into the passenger seat beside Casey.

Why was everyone she loved leaving her right now?

* * *

><p>When he saw Ellie storming over towards him from the other side of the road, he knew she was angry. Her face said it all. Damn it! He'd counted on getting away before she'd noticed. He chucked down the last gun and shut the boot, turning to face her.<p>

''JOHN CASEY! Did you really think that you could just run away on a rescue mission without me noticing, without me worrying about you, without me chasing after you, damn it John, you have no idea how angry I am at you right now! And yet I still bloody love you!''

He watched as she paced in front of him, her arms flailing slightly in her rage, and shoved him in the chest. The pain was unbelievable. She was god knows how many pounds lighter than he was, yet one shove and he was crippled? He gasped as it bounded throughout his body and Ellie immediately noticed her mistake.

She began babbling about saying sorry or something he couldn't give a damn about. His pain forgotten, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked, and how much he loved her for standing up to him and just being Ellie Bartowski.

For that moment, he forgot that Chuck was standing a few metres behind him. He forgot that they were practically standing in the middle of a road. He forgot that he was a spy about to go on a deadly mission. He just saw her.

He strode forward and kissed her, like the whole world was coming down around them. Her lips were so warm and soft and he couldn't imagine her being any more perfect. She responded with just as much vigour, and he felt her fingers play with the tuft of hair on the back of his neck. He loved it when she did that, thought he doubted she noticed. He flicked his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her so deeply he thought he would drown. He pulled back to get air and rested his forehead on hers.

''I love you'' he told her, and he meant it with every fibre of his being.

She looked like she was readying herself for something, and then she said ''Just bring her back. Bring all of them back. And that means you too Colonel''

He nodded, and leant down to give her one last kiss before turning away so he didn't have to see the look of disappointment on her face. He opened the car door and got in, waiting for Bartowski. God damn if he wasn't a sucker. A sucker in love though, he thought.

* * *

><p>Chuck watched as his sister fell hopelessly into the arms of John Casey. He smiled briefly. Casey had given him trouble for wanting Sarah, yet here he was snogging his sister…he chuckled, but neither of them seemed to notice. They leaned against each other for a moment, before they kissed again briefly and Casey walked over and sat in the driver's side.<p>

Since when was he driving? His thoughts were interrupted by Ellie springing into his arms. He hugged her and told her he loved her. He always did. Always would. He gave her one last look before climbing into the passenger side beside Casey and closing the door. He noticed Casey's face was extremely stoic and impassive as he pushed his foot down and they set off. He has got to be in pain! God, the man was insane sometimes.

He shoved the thoughts of Casey out of his mind and concentrated on the plan. The team they had got a hold of was the same as the last one Chuck and Sarah had dialled. They were on their way to the warehouse with what Casey had described as 'A shitload of guns, a shitload of armour and a hell of a lot of attitude'. Apparently being called to the same warehouse to the rescue of two agents from the same people within a week was 'Annoying'. He huffed slightly and he noted that Casey didn't seem to notice. Odd, he was usually so perceptive of everything that went on around him. Then he noticed his white knuckles on the wheel. He was either in pain, thinking about Ellie or both. He was betting on both.

His thoughts drifted back to Sarah and her smile and how she was going to be fine, and this was going to work.

Maybe that was why neither of them noticed Ellie tailing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't I just love leaving chapters on Cliffhangers? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3, uploaded it quicker this time. I'm doing 2 stories at once with very different plots so sometimes uploading will be fast, sometimes slow. Depending on which story i feel like adding to. Thanks to anyone readying, reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter 3**

Ellie never kept her mind off of her guilt. She had left Alex and Morgan to their own devices…not telling them where she had disappeared to, or what she was doing. She wondered if Alex would be angry at her for not stopping him. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of those thoughts, instead keeping her head in the game, focused and following the Crown Vic that Casey cherished.

She thought back to when they'd gone to get him another one, after he explained what had happened to his two previous. Apparently one was blown up by Chuck, and the other had been ruined in the Buymore explosion. She nearly laughed as she remembered the look of childish hurt that had cut across John's face as he spoke about his poor Crown Vic 'dying'.

They'd gone to the local car sales places, not really looking for anything particular. John hadn't been very enthusiastic, still crippled by the loss of his recent baby. That was when she'd spotted it, an almost navy, but more black, Crown Victoria. She'd smiled, and pointed it out to him, loving the look that stuck on his face, like it was Christmas morning.

She sighed at the memory and tried to focus again. She got distracted by everything. She'd never make a good spy. Well, John had disagreed with that of course. She'd snuck up on him whilst he was washing his new Crown Vic. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and red trunks. She smiled; they had made him look extremely sexy. He was so absorbed in the washing that Ellie came right up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek before he even realized she was there. He'd laughed and told her she would make an excellent spy.

She smiled at the memory, then hit herself in the forehead again as she realized she was yet again, straying from the task at hand. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>Morgan typed in the code and stepped through the cold freezer into the long tunnels of castle. Alex was right behind him. She'd only been here once before, but Team Bartowski had trusted Morgan enough to let him come and go, as long as he didn't touch anything.<p>

He took Alex's hand and walked her along the corridors, and down the steps leading to the main area of Castle. He stopped, nobody was here either. He looked around and saw the tears Alex was trying to hold back brim to the surface. He shook his head. How could Casey and Ellie and Chuck just leave her? He wiped that thought from his head, Sarah was in trouble. So that meant Alex was his responsibility. He let out a slow breath at that. If anything happened to her, Casey would kill him. Or just torture him…

He gave up with the scenarios of Casey killing him with a grin on his face and pulled Alex downstairs. The door opened straight ahead, and for a brief moment he hoped it would be the team, here in Castle; safe. But it wasn't. It was General Beckman.

He immediately straightened his back but still held onto Alex's hand. The General glanced at them.

''Grimes, Alex, can I help you?''

''Ehm-'' Morgan stuttered.

''Where's my dad?'' Alex butts in.

He took a moment to admire her beautiful face and her courage. God he was lucky. He looked back to the General who was frowning and now seemed to be searching Castle as she glanced around and checked the camera's on the computer feed.

He saw her turn slightly redder.

''God damn it Bartowski!''

Morgan flinched slightly at her tone.

''Ugh, General?''

She snapped her head up at him.

''To answer your question, Colonel Casey and Bartowski are heading out with a pack of guns to save Walker…''

She turned the computer monitor around so they could both see the recorded footage. He watched as Casey swayed slightly on his feet as he packed the bags, Chuck helping him. They had at least 3 bags between them. Chuck took 2 and Casey took 1. It was the first time Morgan had seen Casey struggle with any weight. But he sucked it up and hoisted it over what was his good shoulder, and walked up the stairs to leave Castle. He also watched as Chuck left the room for a moment, before coming back with a gun; a real gun. He held it for a minute before he shoved it behind his belt and picked up the bags.

Morgan sighed. ''Oh Chuck…''

He heard Alex talk.

''Wait, so where's Ellie?''

* * *

><p>Ellie picked up her phone at the fourth ring and looked at the caller ID. Alex. She sighed, she couldn't avoid this. She answered it and wedged it between her shoulder and chin.<p>

''Alex? Yeah, it's Ellie, yeah I'm fine.''

Alex started to ask her where she was when she interrupted her, telling her everything. Alex didn't interrupt her, just made acknowledging sounds. So like her father, she thought for a brief moment.

She heard a small commotion on the other end, and could've sword she heard Morgan's voice before a stern woman's tone voiced in her ear.

''Ellie, this is Diane Beckman. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I need you to stop following them. It isn't saf-''

''Sorry General, but I'm not leaving my brother or John. I don't care if it isn't safe; you aren't going to change my mind. Would you put Alex or Morgan back on the phone please?''

She could practically hear the woman seething through the phone. She hoped John didn't pay for that.

''Hey El', listen its Morgan. I agree with the General here in saying that you should stop following them. They're on a mission…its dangero-''

Ellie sighed.

''Morgan, put Alex on''

She waited a couple of seconds before Alex's usually light voice said hello.

''Ellie, I know I can't stop you from doing this, so I'm not going to try, but be careful, okay?''

Ellie smiled to herself. At least one person was on her side.

''I promise''

* * *

><p>When they finally pulled up right across the street from the warehouse in the cover of darkness, both of them stealthily climbed out the car, grabbing the duffel bags from the back seat.<p>

Chuck opened his bag and started putting his Kevlar vest on. He glanced at Casey. He was putting his on too, but slowly to avoid jarring his ribs. Chuck frowned as he thought about it; he should have made Casey stay in Castle. He shook his head; since when had he ever been able to make Casey do something?

They finished gearing up and started packing weapons. Casey went for his traditional Sig Sauer and then picked up a larger gun. Chuck accessed the Intersect and flashed. It was an M16A2, originally requested by the United States Marine Corps as a result of the USMC's combat experience in Vietnam with the XM16E1 and M16A1. He smiled. Once a marine; always a marine.

They both glanced at the warehouse, and Casey asked him again.

''You ready Chuck?''

Chuck just nodded, and set off towards the warehouse. Both men were practically part of the night as they slipped towards it. Chuck hugged the wall of the warehouse and noted the surveillance camera above the door. He felt Casey's presence beside him, and it somehow calmed him. He let out a slow breath and spoke into his watch.

''Were going in. Get ready, at my signal, follow us. Alpha, take out the camera's''

''Affirmative sir, camera's off in 3…2…1. Down and out''

Chuck started to walk forward before Casey gripped his arm.

''I'm not dying just because you can't take a shot. I go in first. If we need to kill someone, I'd rather you didn't have to do it. I'm pretty sure you feel the same.''

Chuck paused before saying ''I'd do anything for Sarah''

Chuck watched Casey nod and step back behind him, gun still at the ready.

''Ehm, Casey, you can still go in and eliminate any threats first. That just seemed like a good thing to say at the tim-''

He was interrupted as Casey put his hand over his mouth. He looked up at him and Casey was on full alert.

''Case-''

''Shh, someone's coming''

The hairs on the back of Casey's neck were standing up. Something or someone rather, was here. His mind was telling him it was behind him. He glanced at Chuck, his hand still over his mouth, shutting him up.

He was looking at him with his old Chuck face, Casey noted. The one where he looked like the nerdy buymoron who was head over heels in love with Walker and didn't have what it takes to be a spy. Without Walker, he wasn't as good as a spy as Casey knew he could be. He shook his head as he realized that, without Ellie, he probably wouldn't be much of a spy either.

Chuck frowned at him, but Casey glanced backwards to see a shadow, smaller than he would have anticipated moving behind the bushes. He nodded towards it and Chuck picked up on the situation. Casey removed his hand and held his gun at the ready.

He motioned for Chuck to stay where he was, before moving towards the bushes. They were good for concealing noise, the ground was soft and had no leaves that would make a noise if you stood on them, but you could see the greenness of them even in the darkness, and in contrast, a black shadow was easy to see.

He walked close to the bushes, nearly getting around them. One more step. He lunged and swung his gun arm around; only to find himself aiming his gun at one Ellie Bartowski.

* * *

><p>Ellie froze as the gun clicked and she squinted to see the barrel incredibly close to her head. This was it. She was going to die. Would Chuck and John be okay? They were close; she'd only lost sight of them as they'd ran out towards the warehouse, melding into the darkness. These thoughts were running over and over in her mind while she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.<p>

''Ellie?''

She heard the gruff whisper and knew it immediately. She opened her eyes to see John, clad in complete black with a large gun hanging around his shoulder and a smaller one, his traditional Sig by the looks of it, down by his side. He looked shocked. Oh god was she in for it. His face concealed the surprise, but didn't hide his anger.

''Ellie, what the _hell_ do you think your doing here? How did you even-? What-? Were on mission, with guns, real guns, with shooting people and the whole dying and killing thing and-''

She listened to him babbling. He only babbled when he was extremely anxious about something and usually only when it was Ellie. When she'd been angry, he'd kissed her to calm her down. She might as well do the same.

She reached forward and grabbed him closer. His string of angry sentences was muffled by her mouth, and they soon turned into a low groan as he kissed her back, pulling her closer. She fell into it too. When he kissed her, she just melted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice.

''Ellie? What the hell? Casey, you leave me standing beside a warehouse that is currently holding and possibly torturing my CIA girlfriend while you make out with my sister in a bush? I repeat, what the hell?''

Casey growled and muttered something that sounded like 'Stupid kissing distractions…'

''Look I'm sorry! I just, I couldn't watch you leave; I had to know you were okay. I followed you here because I won't sit and home and wait until you come back injured!'' she looked at John ''again…''

''Ellie, you go back and wait inside Casey's Crown Victoria, you hear me?''

Chuck looked livid. Casey didn't look that pleased either. She guessed that kissing was only a distraction for so long. Waiting in the Vic; it was a reasonable option. They wouldn't be far away from her judging by the size of the warehouse. She nodded and gasped at the gun Casey held out to her; his Sig Sauer.

''If anyone tries to hurt you, you use it, I know it goes against everything you know, but I'm not losing you''

She looked at Chuck and he nodded. She hesitantly took the gun. It felt…wrong, but was comforted by it's presence in her hand. Maybe it was because it had been in John's hands.

John leaned down and kissed her forehead before nodding to Chuck and leaving her, so she couldn't say goodbye. She watched as Casey left the bush area and left Chuck behind.

''We are _not_ finished with this. Go straight back to the car, lock it, hide in the back. Like Casey said, if anyone tries to hurt you'' he nodded towards the gun ''you use it El''

She nodded and watched as he left her there. Was she really going to leave them? Her brother and the man she loved; to possibly die? She cringed at the thought, and crouched down in the bushes by the corner and watched.

* * *

><p>Chuck entered the building, Casey close behind. He was taking the lead after all, Casey looked like he was in pain again and Chuck wasn't putting him at risk.<p>

He felt awful at leaving Ellie to get to the car on her own. She would probably be terrified. He knew Casey felt the same way. That's why he hadn't said goodbye. She was scared and always worried about them and Casey hated seeing that.

They turned a corner and saw the first guard. Chuck glanced at Casey who nodded, and shot him in the neck with a tranq dart. He was out for a while. They checked for more men, and when none showed, dragged the guy's body into an empty room. They carried on through the building.

They'd gone through both floors, eliminating the threats, and now it was time to get to the main room.

Chuck pressed the sensor on his watch, sending the signal for the team to group outside and glanced through the window. The first thing he saw was Sarah. And god damn it was the most relieved he'd felt in the past 24 hours. She had what looked like a split lip, with a bit of blood on her chin from it, and she looked pretty tired, but apart from that, she was okay. He sighed in relief and smiled at Casey.

This was the hard part.

* * *

><p>Sarah was in pain. She looked alright but her arms were killing her, they'd been tied behind her roughly and the rope burned her skin it was so tough. She grit her teeth and glared at the men.<p>

Her thoughts wandered to Chuck. He would be frantic right now, and if they'd got the text then he'd be on his way. She listened as one of the guards tried talking to another guy from his radio, but no one answered.

Or maybe he was already here.

* * *

><p>Ellie couldn't just sit here anymore. She sprinted to the door and walked in. She knew she should be checking corners, holding her gun up like they do in Bond movies, but all she could think about was getting to the people who were in danger right now. Chuck was going to be mad, and John…he was probably going to kill her.<p>

She ran around a corner and smacked into something, toppling her backwards and making her drop her gun. It slid across the floor out of her reach.

She looked up to see a man, grinning down at her, his gun by his side, the finger resting on the trigger. She stuttered slightly before he grabbed her hair and dragged her along, pulling her along a few corridors before arriving at a large room with glass windows for a roof, shining some moonlight down into the warehouse. The lights on were dim and made the room depressing. He opened the door and dragged her in.

''Found this one running around the corridors, was holding a gun. Not much of a threat though''

She tried to ignore the pain of her hair being pulled and glanced around. Sarah was in the middle of the room, hands behind her back, presumably tied and looking at Ellie with bewilderment and worry.

''Ellie, what the hell are you doing here?''

She nearly smiled. Was that 3 people that had said that to her today?

She just looked at Sarah and shook her head.

A man stepped forward, and looked her up and down.

''Answer the blonde's question sweetheart''

She shivered at his voice. Did he call her sweetheart? She screwed her face up at anybody but John calling her sweetheart.

The man stepped closer and smiled.

''I said… answer.''

* * *

><p>Casey's eyes widened and he froze in place: Ellie. He clenched his jaw as she was dragged in by the hair by a tall, scruffy man. Chuck was talking into his watch beside him and hadn't noticed the change in the situation, but he seemed to notice Casey's stiffness as he looked up and then back into the room.<p>

Casey felt Chuck shake beside him. Wait, did that guy just call her _sweetheart? _Oh no, oh _hell_ no. He was about to tell Chuck to call the guys in before Ellie said something back he couldn't quite hear, but it sure as hell angered the man. He stepped forward and smacked her in the face.

Right at that very moment, Casey turned from NSA top agent to an extremely pissed off deadly killer boyfriend. He growled a low, deep, threatening growl that obviously reached the ears of the men in the room as they snapped their guns up. Before they had any chance to look to where the sound had come from, Casey and Chuck barged in and started taking them out.

Three went down instantly. Casey wasn't even using his M16. His spare Sig was doing the trick. He ducked behind a desk as shots were fired towards him. He heard the pause in the stream of bullets and open fired over the top of the desk, taking 2 more guys out. He bent back down and reloaded his clip he could hear Chuck panting from a few metres away, but firing. He was Ok.

Where the hell was the NSA team! He waited for the pauses again and got back up to fire before he stopped in his tracks. The guy that had struck Ellie was standing aiming his gun at her.

''You shoot me, I shoot her. You walk out of here with a dead woman on your conscious.''

Casey stared at Ellie, his gun still aiming at the man. He wasn't overly close to her, which was surprising because it gave him the upper hand. Something about Titan made its agents challenge themselves; assholes.

''Oh…you know her?'' He chuckled. ''I must say I'd hate to shoot her, I think I'd like to get to know her too''

Casey growled again and he cursed inwardly. He was giving this stupid agent leverage here! He shook his head and glanced at Chuck. As he met his eyes he saw the fear that he was feeling right now. He lowered his gun to the floor, Chuck followed the action.

''Let them go; they don't need to be a part of this. Keep us, just let them go''

He was vaguely aware of his entire torso throbbing as he saw Ellie frown at him, but he didn't care. She was _not_ getting killed. He watched for the Titan agent's response, but was distracted by the shadows moving behind him through the glass. The team was here.

He heard glass and windows shattering as glass from the sides and above smashed and the NSA team propelled and streamed in. They began shooting immediately and started taking out the remaining guys. They shot back and got 2 NSA guys down. Casey cursed then looked back to the Titan agent.

He looked confused for a second, before he turned to Casey and smiled. What was he doing? No…

''No...NO you bastard NO!'' he screamed.

He reached for his gun and aimed. Two shots wrung out and the Titan agent fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. But it was still too late. Just as the Titan agent fell to the ground, Ellie collapsed a few metres from him, a bullet in her chest.

* * *

><p>Chuck had been crouching behind Sarah, successfully untying her when he heard Casey's voice ring through the gun havoc.<p>

''No...NO you bastard NO!''

Ellie…

Before he even though about what he was doing, he let the Intersect take control and aimed his gun towards him, but he was already on the floor. So was Ellie.

He watched as Casey ran across the room and skidded along the floor next to…Ellie. No, Casey had shot him! He was dead! He could hear Casey muttering something and cradling her head. He couldn't hear anymore gunfire and assumed the threats had been taken care of.

He watched her, and then let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Casey sprinted over to her, ignoring the flashing pain everywhere, and practically fell to the floor. His back stretched and he knew he'd pulled stitches. Right now, he didn't give a damn.<p>

''Ellie? El', c'mon. Ellie, please c'mon''

He shook her gently and she stirred.

''Ellie? Can you hear me?''

She groaned. He let out a small sigh of relief; she was still alive. He looked down to check the bleeding and apply pressure, but stopped in his tracks when there was nothing there. He frowned and she groaned again.

He unbuttoned her shirt and what he saw nearly made him faint in relief; a Kevlar vest.

* * *

><p>Getting shot, even with a flaming vest on, hurt like a bitch! She groaned. She could hear his voice, it was frantic. She almost laughed. Was he babbling? She groaned again as her chest throbbing resided slightly.<p>

She opened her eyes to see Casey's frantic blue ones staring at the bulletproof vest she was wearing.

''I guess your glad that you left it in my car from your last mission'' she said.

John turned and looked at her and what she saw nearly made her cry. His eyes were filled with emotions like she hadn't seen them before. There was worry, anguish, fear, pain and love; for her. At that moment she forgot about the men with guns all around her, and the man lying dead in a pool of his own blood. She just stared into his eyes, before he leaned forward, ever so slowly, like he was afraid she would break. He closed his eyes and he touched his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective lock and kissed her more firmly. She responded and wrapped her arms around him landing on his back, just as he gasped.

She broke off to look at him, and his face was contorted with pain. What had happened? She looked down as she felt hot liquid on her palms; blood. His back! He groaned in pain and doubled over, which made his face turn a deadly pale. He's got broken ribs…

''John stop moving!'' she yelled at him. She turned to one of the soldiers and asked him for a med kit.

John looked like he was shaking his head.

''Ellie'' he gasped again ''you just…got shot. Get them…to help you.''

He fell forward onto his stomach as Ellie called for the med kit again.

* * *

><p>As he kissed, a whole, alive, safe, barely injured Ellie, he thanked God. And Reagan a little bit too, just because he wanted too. He reached around her and encased her with his arms. She tried to do the same, but as she placed her hands on his back, a searing burning pain shot through his back, causing his chest to tighten. He gasped and pulled back.<p>

Ellie sat up with a concerned look on her face. No, Ellie don't do this. Don't look after me, get help, you were just shot!

His back started to burn and flashes of pain shot through his chest. He doubled over but it pulled and stretched his back and crushed his broken ribs. He felt the blood drain from his face and the pain nearly made him sick. He barely heard her call for a med kit. What the hell was she doing?

''Ellie'' he gasped as another sharp pain shot through his chest ''you just…got shot. Get them…to help you''

He tried to get the point across to her but she seemed determined and called for a med kit again as he felt light headed and fell onto his front. The impact barely made him keep a yelp of pain away as the ground hit his ribs and chest.

* * *

><p>Sarah couldn't believe the relief she had felt as Ellie had sat up and began talking with a slight smile on her face. That had soon turned south when Casey collapsed.<p>

Chuck was holding her hand while they watched Ellie fret over him as the other soldiers helped him up and supported him. Ellie hadn't seemed to fully register she'd been shot yet and she could tell Chuck was dying to go over and make sure she really was here, that she really was Ok.

Casey's injuries were probably keeping her preoccupied. She flinched as Casey let out a groan. Throughout the gunfight he'd been full of adrenaline, she'd seen him dive behind the desks and run across the room and practically fall down beside Ellie. The whole situation must have kept his mind of the pain, but now that his adrenaline was gone and he knew Ellie was alright, he felt it all.

Chuck must've noticed her flinch, because he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently on the uninjured side of her mouth before turning to Ellie and tugging her away from Casey.

She watched as Chuck hugged her quickly. Ellie smiled slightly but glanced back at Casey, who looked too pale for Sarah's liking. Chuck walked over to Casey and stood beside him, glancing between him and Ellie as she assessed the damage.

''I think he's torn half the stitches in his back, causing the bleeding, and I'm pretty sure he's upset those ribs he broke.'' She spoke in a businesslike manner, pushing her emotions away and focusing helping Casey.

She cringed when Ellie tried to lift his black t-shirt to see if she was right and Casey let out a hiss of pain as the material unstuck from his back to reveal the long knife gashes, only re-opened.

* * *

><p>Chuck was still unsure of what was going on. It had happened so fast. His sister had been shot…yet here she was, tending to a very pale looking John Casey.<p>

He leaned in closer, wanting to help but not knowing how. Instead he glanced at Sarah, who was staring at Casey in the same way as he was, helpless.

He walked over to her and took her hand before quickly bringing her over to Ellie and asking ''Ellie, it's about a 40 minute drive back to Burbank from here if we use Casey's Vic. We haven't got a helicopter this time…''

She nodded and a single tear fell down her cheek ''He's just in so much pain…''

Chuck swallowed and nodded.

''C'mon lets get him into the car.''

* * *

><p>Casey was only vaguely aware of the treacherous trip from the warehouse to the car. He knew at least 2 people were supporting him. There was just so much pain. He felt the familiar texture of his car seats, and then someone warm was sitting beside him, holding his hand.<p>

He felt pain course through his entire torso. Was someone saying something?

''John…?''

It was Ellie. He sighed and passed out.

* * *

><p>Ellie held him the whole journey, mumbling things to him as he came in and out of consciousness. He was boiling hot and had lost more blood.<p>

Sarah kept looking back from the passenger seat at him, with a guilty look on her face. She knew she thought it was all her fault; that he had come to rescue her. But if it had been him, she'd have done the same thing, and Ellie wasn't going to hold anything against her. She loved Sarah like a sister.

She heard John groan slightly and kissed his forehead; still boiling hot. She held back her tears as she thought about his injuries. 4 of his ribs had been broken broken, and he'd ducked and dived and fallen on them. The cuts on his back were re-opened and bleeding and he'd been clutching his chest. It would still be unstable and if his heart was put under pressure would begin to tighten. He was under a lot of pressure…

Sarah turned around again, but was holding Chuck's phone.

''Ellie, should I call Alex and Morgan?''

Ellie just nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. Sarah seemed to visibly relax, but she still glanced at Casey before turning back to the front. She didn't really listen to Sarah as she tried to calm Alex down on the phone. They sped along the streets as Chuck floored it.

She just held John while he battled against pain again.


End file.
